Instinto
by SunaRen
Summary: "Si no cubría las expectativas de su maestro, no tenía valor como aprendiz. Su vida, entonces, no tenía valor para Dracule Mihawk." Viñeta.


**Disclaimer: **Jamás me olvidaré de vos, Oda-sensei (ni del afro powerXD). One piece, a él le pertenece.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Porque todos tenemos una oscuridad en nosotros mismos", había dicho. Venido al caso, ¿cuál era la oscuridad de ese hombre?<p>

Zoro abandonó sus elucubraciones. Dolor.

Su ojo izquierdo se arrastraba en una realidad sangrante; apretaba su herida ciega mientras observaba, silencioso, con su ahora único ojo sano, la hoja negra y punitiva de su rival, de su maestro.

La certeza de que Taka No Me tenía sus propios motivos para entrenarlo escocía contra la palma de su mano.

Si no cubría las expectativas de su maestro, no tenía valor como aprendiz. Su vida, entonces, no tenía valor para Dracule Mihawk.

A Zoro no le importaba la no condescendencia, la no misericordia, la tenacidad de la regla que le habían impuesto.

Allí, entre las ruinas de un reino consumido por el fragor de la guerra, cientos de hombres antes que él se habían batido entre la vida y la muerte y se habían creído invencibles; las pulsiones de su instinto clamaban por la supervivencia.

Él no era invencible, pero tenía una promesa que defender: no podía darse por vencido.

"_Haki, eh_", pensó, al tiempo que recordaba las palabras de su maestro.

En medio de la vastedad decadente de lo que alguna vez fuera una construcción imponente y guerrera, la voz de Mihawk se enredó al inquietante susurro, mudo, hormigueante, de las tinieblas. Zoro escuchaba atentamente; ambos de pie, las armas enfundadas.

—Esos son los tres tipos de Haki. Reforzar una habilidad u otra, depende de tu voluntad.

—Entiendo.

Era suficiente para él, si tenía que hacerlo, no andaría con rodeos.

—Puedes llevar tus habilidades al límite, pero no valdría de nada si no pudieras controlarlas—señaló el Shichibukai, los brazos cruzados. Estudiaba a su aprendiz con el brillo áspero de su mirada—. Para que el usuario controle una habilidad ha de reforzar su carácter, primero. Como espadachín, entenderás que es necesario un equilibrio interno. La consolidación de tu espíritu resultará en el poder sobre ti mismo.

—Soy consciente de ello. Toda mi vida he seguido el camino que me haría más fuerte; no voy a desviarme ahora—acotó gravemente el aprendiz.

—El Haki, en esencia—continuó—, es la determinación de no caer vencido. Para controlarlo hay que vencer las fuerzas que nos oprimen por dentro; porque todos tenemos una oscuridad en nosotros mismos que puede dominarnos antes de que nosotros la dominemos a ella. Vencer no es suprimir; es conquistar. Si haces eso, puedes usarla, puedes usar el Haki. Mayor será tu destreza cuanto mayor control tengas de ti mismo, de tu oscuridad.

—El Haki se alimenta de mi oscuridad—concluyó.

—Cuando te decides por la vida, proteges tu oscuridad, te proteges a ti mismo. Si lo pones de esa manera, podríamos decir que sí; sería lo mismo que decir que el Haki se alimenta de tu voluntad de vivir. A su vez, al controlarla, se convierte en una fuerza que protege tus ambiciones, tus sueños, tu deseo de vivir.

"_Luffy, no moriré aquí, puedes estar seguro de eso. ¿No dijiste acaso que he de estar a la altura del título del Rey Pirata como el mejor espadachín del mundo? Esa fue una promesa. He de hacerme más fuerte, más, ¡el más fuerte!"_

Y en la insalvable penumbra de la isla Kuraigana, a la par de los aullidos de los humandrill, el metal hendía las horas y el silencio con un trinar afilado, mortal, agudizado por la férrea determinación de un hombre que obedecía a un solo instinto: proteger.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Estamos de acuerdo en que para reforzar el carácter hay que llegar a un estado interior armónico, entonces, si para reforzar el carácter necesito controlar mi oscuridad, esta equivale a caos, desorden (a la vez, este proceso, equivale a madurar).

¿Qué conforma ese desorden? Pues, por ejemplo: las angustias, los miedos.

La separación de los mugiwara en el Archipielago Shaobondy es, por ejemplo, parte de la oscuridad de los mugiwara.

La muerte de Ace, la muerte de Kuina, la muerte del Dr. Hiruluk, el brazo de Shanks... Se habla de una voluntad heredada, pero no habría tal si no hubiera una oscuridad metiendo púa por ahí.

Zoro protege una promesa, a pesar de su oscuridad, justamente, porque tiene una oscuridad. Algo que lo angustia profundamente ("Lo que no mata, te hace más fuerte").

Yo, cuando aclaro, la embarro. Pero confío en que la idea dentro del fic tiene una forma visible, así que, por eso, no la embarro más, hasta acá ya está bien embarrado todo.

El fic me nació porque quería sexo desenfrenado en un MiZo sensual, candente, enloquecedor. Ya ven, salió esto. Se darán una idea de mi frustración sexual actual.

Pero esto no va a quedar así, van a venir tiempos mejores, esos como los de Sodoma y Gomorra, y los voy a sodomizar, gomorronizar (eso no existe), ya van a ver...*pensando en Mihawk y Zoro*

_Opiniones, correcciones, impresiones; estoy abierta a todo ello. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura!^^_


End file.
